


Torture

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: It's in the title folks, M/M, Torture, automail torture, seriously trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Roy’s heart nearly stopped. No, no they didn’t have-Hostile One and Three dragged in Ed, his automail missing and flesh limbs flailing. He kept fighting against them as they strapped him down to a table, Hostile One turning Roy’s chair to face it.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 21





	Torture

Roy spat out the blood building in his mouth, trying not the gag at the way partially coagulated blood was dripping down his chin. 

“This isn’t working,” Hostile One said. 

“Hm,” Hostile Two said. She leaned against the wall, staring at Roy while she tapped at her chin. “On to plan B then.”

Hostile One nodded, and slipped through the door. Hostile Two grinned sharply, the shine of her teeth giving her expression a wolfish keen. 

“Let go of me!”

Roy’s heart nearly stopped.  _ No, no they didn’t have- _

Hostile One and Three dragged in Ed, his automail missing and flesh limbs flailing. He kept fighting against them as they strapped him down to a table, Hostile One turning Roy’s chair to face it.

“If hitting you won’t do,” she whispered, her voice like snake oil in his ear, “Then we’ll pull out all those shiny copper nerves one… by… one. How long will the playboy last while his toy gets broken?”

Hostile One kept talking, but her voice was drowned out by a scream that would haunt Roy’s nightmares.


End file.
